This invention relates generally to check valves, which are direction control valves that permit flow in one direction and block flow in the opposite direction. The valving element or valve member used in check valves may be of various types, including ball, poppet, disc, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to "slip-in" check valves of the type that can be slipped into place in a cylindrical bore of a flow tube or other flow component. Slip-in check valves are known and generally comprise a valve seat providing means, a movable valve member cooperable with the valve seat for controlling flow therepast, spring means for biasing the valve member toward the valve seat, and a cartridge valve body for supporting the valve seat providing means, the valve member and the spring means in their operating positions. The cartridge valve body is designed so that it is possible to change the direction of flow control by simply turning the cartridge end-for-end in the cartridge bore of the flow component. In addition, check valves of this type have been made with more sophisticated designs that will also permit flow normal to the main flow path.
While there are check valves of the indicated type known in the art, these valves have the disadvantage that they are generally expensive to manufacture in a manner that ensures the concentricity and dimensional integrity that is necessary for the proper functioning of the valve.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a novel and improved cartridge valve body for use in a slip-in check valve of the indicated type The slip-in valve cartridge of the invention has several advantages over the prior art such as, for example, the cartridge is designed so as to provide high flow paths through a minimum dimensioned cartridge body and also the body character is such that it ensures the concentricity and dimensional integrity that is essential for successful, hassle-free cartridge installation and use. Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description hereafter.
Briefly stated, the slip-in valve cartridge in accordance with the invention is constructed of a cage-like configuration and comprises an inlet retainer portion adapted to support the valve seat providing means at the inlet end of the check valve and an outlet retainer portion defining an outlet port at the outlet end of the check valve. A valve stop portion is located between the inlet and outlet retainer portions for limiting the movement of the valve member away from the valve seat. The cartridge also comprises a plurality of inlet posts extending axially between the inlet retainer portion and the stop portion and located on the periphery of the cartridge body in circumferentially spaced apart relation. The cartridge also includes a spring retainer portion located centrally on the stop portion for supporting the spring means in its operative position. The design is such that the valve member is located on the inlet side of the stop portion and within the inlet posts so as to be guided for movement toward and away from the valve seat. The cartridge also comprises a plurality of outlet posts extending axially between the stop portion and the outlet retainer and located on the periphery of the cartridge in circumferentially spaced apart relation. There is also provided a plurality of inlet windows defined between the inlet posts to provide flow passages for the flow of fluid radially outwardly from the valve seat and the inlet side of the valve member to the outer portions of the cartridge and a plurality of outlet windows defined between the outlet posts to provide flow passages for the flow of fluid radially inwardly from the outer portions of the cartridge to the outlet port thereof.
In accordance with a feature of the invention the cartridge is made of a one-piece body which makes it easy to construct the cartridge with the concentricity and dimensional integrity that is essential for installation and use.